


Run Away

by Loafu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafu/pseuds/Loafu
Summary: Papercut gets tired of the constant cruelty from everything that is Underfell. He tries to run away.
Relationships: Fresh/Papercut, Papercut/Fresh, Paperfresh, sanscest
Kudos: 5





	Run Away

I sat on the couch, shaking, not because of the loud door slam of my boyfriend leaving, or the large bruise around my eye, but the stress of the fight we had got in. I could never get used to it, even after all this time. Hugging myself tightly, I walked up to my room.  
The tears were already streaming down my face. It took every bit of strength I had to keep quiet. Opening my door I immediately shoved my face into my pillow, my loud sobs being muffled by it.  
I was so tired of everything. There was nothing for me in Underfell. My parents could care less, I had no friends, and my boyfriend was a piece of shit! I needed to leave.  
I wasn’t hopeful. My previous attempts to leave hadn’t worked out. Hell, sometimes the people outside of Underfell hurt me even worse.  
Shakily sitting up on my bed, I wiped my hand across my eye sockets and took a few deep breaths. The small chance that maybe something different would happen was the only idea that kept me going. That made me continue my attempts to leave that hell-hole.  
I grabbed the only backpack without holes in it and packed some clothes. Along with a knife for some type of emergency. Snapping my fingers, I created a portal to a random dimension. Without hesitation, I walked straight through.

I found myself in the streets of Snowdin. The monsters were all in bright clothing, some in sunglasses, and some carrying around completely useless skateboards.  
My confusion quickly turned into hatred and disgust as I realized what universe I was in.  
"Freshtale..." I muttered to myself.  
Looking around, I immediately recognized where I was in this Snowdin. I could see that Grillby's was right in front of me, the closest letter to me being the sickening neon s.  
"Pj, what are you-" a hand was placed on my shoulder, making me whip myself around, slapping the hand away. The 90s vomit skeleton looked shocked for a second. He seemed to realize he deserved to be slapped as his face turned into an oddly comforting smile.  
"Oh, your not my Lil home slice!" the eyebleed spoke as I glared at him, his huge grin turning into a frown, "Yo bruhski, what unradical dude messed up ya face?"  
"I honestly can't tell if you're insulting me, can you speak like a normal person please?" I rolled my eyes, Fresh not changing his pose or expression at all.  
"Unfresh?"  
I felt tense up at his name. I looked away from him with a scowl, not wanting to say anything. I was certain this was Fresh Sans, and I knew he and my ‘boyfriend’ weren't on good terms.  
"Come on, let's go to my house," Fresh tried to keep his voice calm, but I could tell he was holding back his rage.  
The walk to Fresh’s house was silent. Once we arrived I nearly gagged. It was similar to the regular Sans and Papyrus house, just so bright I felt like I was gonna have a seizure from looking at it.  
"Come on in homebrewliomskephino!" Fresh spoke like it was an actual word.

He handed me a zip lock bag full of ice for my eye and stared at me, waiting for me to speak next.  
Since I had absolutely nothing to talk about it felt very much awkward. His version of Paperjam is a social butterfly who won't shut up, I doubt he's ever had to try for their conversations.  
"Do you wanna watch TV or something?" I looked away from him and tried to distance myself, which only led to him moving closer.  
“Sure... But first I have a question...” Fresh gazed at me. Even if his eyes were covered, I could tell they were filled with sympathy.  
I hated it.  
“Sure... What do you want?”  
"Why'd ya bounce from your crib?" Fresh looked at me like I knew at all what he was saying, and like I could give a reply in his same alien language.  
"I already told you I don’t speak 90s trash," I hissed.  
"What happened?"  
I pulled myself into a ball and stared down.  
Fresh continued to stare at me. I could feel it.  
There was a long moment of silence before he stood up from the couch.  
He left for the kitchen again and in a couple of minutes came back with two mugs. One of them had a faded sharpie on it that wrote out 'PJ'. He handed that one to me and grabbed the remote from a nearby table. He clicked the on the button and a random documentary about monster history popped up. I immediately groaned at the sight of it.  
"Change the channel or murder will happen, broseph," I mocked. Instead of being offended, he laughed. Even if it wasn’t what I was going for it made me feel...  
Weirdly happy...  
"Alright, anything, in particular, you want on?"  
"Anything that's n-not boring..." I looked away, trying to avoid his stupid face.  
"So just keep flipping until you tell me to stop?"  
"Sure whatever..."

A couple of hours later and we still hadn't found anything good to watch.  
Not that we cared. We had been making fun of the really awful shows that came up. It was nice. But we were starting to get tired.  
I had never felt so calm in my life, so it wasn’t shocking how quickly I fell asleep.  
It was the best sleep of my entire life.

My eye sockets reluctantly opened, them being hit with the TV light as soon as they did. I winced and closed my eyes pushing myself back into the blanket.  
"You awake homebrew?" Fresh asked, making me open my eyes again. He was sitting with my head on his lap. His sunglasses were also off, letting me see his soul.  
I looked away and snuggled back into place "No."  
"Huh, weird, thought I just saw you open your eyes. Guess I'm goin postal!"  
"Your weird language is making less and less sense every time you speak it.”  
Fresh chuckled and began petting my head. I practically melted into his gentle touch.  
He was used to constantly dealing with a sensitive version of me who would cry if your tone fluctuated in the slightest. It still felt weird. He was an alternate version of an abusive asshole, yet he was so nice.  
"Fresh..." I pushed my face into my scarf from the shame and embarrassment of what I wanted to say.  
He stopped his head pets and I could feel him look at me "Yeah Cuto?"  
"How long can I stay here?"  
"For as long as ya want, homebrew!"  
"Thank you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from Wattpad.  
> I might make a second part?? Not sure yet.


End file.
